Wendy Beauchamp
Wendy Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Personality Wendy is a funny witch with a huge sense of humor. You can tell, she cares about her family - She travels from New Orleans to East End to warn her sister about great danger. Wendy got really agitated, when she learned that Joanna, decided to not tell Ingrid and Freya about their witch powers and unlike Joanna she decided to teach the girls how to use their powers. Wendy, is a very stern and unique person. She has her own type of humour that can make anybody laugh - but at the same time, she can be mean and cruel. When Maura Thatcher, publically humiliated Joanna at The Bent Elbow, Wendy conjured Ramous Mortioum that painfully latched on to Maura's throat, causing her to cough up blood. Biography Early Life Joanna and Wendy, were both born in the realm of Asgard, where they lived with their father and Joanna's son Frederick. It is not certain, when they born. We can tell that they have lived for centuries. At some point the girls were banished from Asgard and ultimately were forced to enter the mortal world. In Pilot, some flashbacks occur, of the girls being burned at stake. This might have happened in the 1600's when the Salem witch trials occurred in 1692. In the 1900's, Wendy was co-owner of the Beauchamp Apothecary with her sister Joanna. The Apothecary was widely sought out by the towns who were seeking cures. In 1905 Wendy was forced to leave the Apothecary, as her attempt to kill Archibald Browning resulted in the death of her niece, Ingrid. Joanna ordered Wendy to leave and never return, so for the next hundred years that is what she did. After leaving the Family, she moved to New Orleans, where she setup a Voodoo Shop. Wendy has had several husbands throughout her lifetime, she is also a Widow to her former husband. Coming to East Haven Wendy came to East Haven in 2013, to warn Joanna about evil that is out to get her and her daughters. While Wendy came, she learned that Joanna wanted to hide the fate of Ingrid and Freya, to which Wendy was irritated with. Wendy, then went against Joanna's wishes and taught the girls all about their powers and that they are witches. This was mistaken wrong, as Ingrid almost killed herself trying to change a spell, even though Wendy told her, that it would be dangerous. 'Season 1' Wendy Beauchamp/Season 1 Pendant Wendy possesses a gold necklace she wears at all times which she has had for a generations, the Pendant features two Green coloured stones, one larger than the other. Wendy never removes her Pendant, even when in cat form the Pendant is often seen. The necklace is magically linked to Wendy and her cat curse, when she is on the last of her nine lives the stones will change colour from green to red, this occured in Unburied after she was killed by Ingrids past life. Deaths Wendy has died 8 times in her lifetime, each time she dies she loses one of her nine lives. Wendy currently is on her last life and since her Pendant is tied to her curse, her Pendant now remains red. Wendy has died from: *Syphilis (Before Pilot) *Trapeze accident *Eaten by a Crocodile (Before Pilot) *Hit By a Car (Pilot) *Stabbed by Penelope Gardiner (Pilot) *Spell cast by Ingrid (Unburied) *Three other unknown deaths Powers Her powers are derived from her gut instinct. Wendy possesses basic Witch powers (Telekinesis, Healing and limited weather control) as well as enhanced senses due to her ability to turn into a cat. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Nine Lives' *'Illusion' *'Metal Ball' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Cryokinesis' *'Animalshifting' *'Hydrokinesis' *'Healing' *'Atmokinesis' *'Potion Making' *'Read Auras ' Gallery Gallery of promotional images created to promote the character. Promo Wendy S1 03.png Promo Wendy S1 02.png Wendy Beauchamp.png 10264126_1482219111995297_5282861736632965247_o.jpg|Season Two promotional picture 10361063 294145680764208 3637266528357213569 n.jpg|Wendy from 2x01 10342880 294145597430883 823862191378519933 n.jpg|Wendy from 2x01 Notes *Wendy is known as "Naughty Naked Wendy" for the cast, according to the way they nicknamed the character. *Funnily, Mädchen Amick is herself allergic to cats. Novel Counterpart. Wendy does not exist in the book series. She was created soley for the series. Originally she was brought in only for the pilot, but the network loved her so much that they brought her in as a main character. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters